


The Truth Behind Your  Words

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Feels, M/M, blame the lack of sleep, it's 3 AM ok, kind of dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he wanted to escape that wrecked ship he called 'family', to three strangers that were more family for him than his actual family on the other part of the world, so be it.  </p>
<p>He couldn't and wouldn't bring himself to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Behind Your  Words

Selfish, prick,worthless. That's how Mike would describe him.

Funny, broken, beautiful. Those were Mitchell's words.

And if sometimes, just sometimes, he bought tickets for England for 'business' matters, nobody could really blame him.

If he wanted to escape that wrecked ship he called 'family', to three strangers that were more family for him than his actual family on the other part of the world, so be it.

He couldn't and wouldn't bring himself to care.

Not with Annie's bright smile and wonderful tea, always mothering everyone in the house whenever she could. That gave her some purpose, Anders wasn't going to stop her. He quite liked seeing her happy.

Or George that started screaming and freaking out the first time they met and he found Mitchell and him making out on the couch.  
Since that day, every morning he found fresh coffee just for him waiting on the counter. They were the morning persons in the house. Strange enough, he never was back in New Zealand. Maybe because every day he had to put up with his brother's fucks up as soon as he was up.

And then there  was Mitchell. Sweet, broken Mitchell. In whose arms he fell asleep every night in that little, overpopulated flat in Bristol.

Where he could love freely, away from his brothers's hate and  prejudice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when I can't sleep xD
> 
> All the mistakes are because....mate. It's 3 on the morning.


End file.
